I'll choose you
by ToniElizabeth
Summary: Serena Skylstad lived on the planet Crait. Crait is a peaceful planet they don't fight. They help others. Till one day The First Order came to there planet. Kylo Ren took the girl claiming that she was needed. As time went on they began forming a bond. A bond that was so strong that makes him choose her. And he would always choose her over anything. Even over his own organization.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Choose you

A/N: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. If I did Kylo Ren would be mine lol. And don't worry I wont stop writing A new life. It still has my attention. So anyway, onwards the story.

Chapter 1

She was working in field of Crait. It was a miniature planet of the outskirts of the galaxy. Crait has no defense. We don't believe in that kinds of stuff. We are an agriculture planet you can say. Everyone of us has a job and it works out perfectly. Serena Skylstad lives on this planet ever since she was born. Serena is 17, slightly tan from being in the sun all the time. She has chestnut eyes and hair black as night. She is the spitting image of her mom Starla. Serena mom owns a vegetable garden that's where everyone gets their vegetables and all. My mother and we live in the center of the village. Our huts our built out of wood except one building that has a river running in front of it. It belongs to our government. We also have an open yard for town meetings and get togethers. It's been a peaceful two years since the destruction of The First Order was destroyed by The Resistance. There has been rumors of Kylo Ren's survival, but no one could say that was true. Maybe he did go down along with them... the night settled as everyone was getting ready for bed when Serena's mom rushed into our hut. There was news she said but none that Serena wanted to hear. Kylo Ren was here.

Serena's pov

I watched as my mom rushed in our hut closing the door behind her.

"Serena there here" She said to me grabbing hands

"How can we be sure" I asked her. I wanted to believe that she was just being paranoid but one look in her eyes and that's when I knew what she was saying was true. The First Order was coming to our home my home.

"We spotted them on the radar. We have two options; we could run and get caught or we stay and suffer" She put some of my hair behind my ears. I could tell that she was defeated and that scared me more than anything. My mother was a strong woman. She believed in good.

"Do you know what they are coming to do? Why are then even in this part of the galaxy? We haven't done anything!" I shouted.

I'm not lying. When The Resistance and The First Order were battling over the missing piece of a map to find Luke Skywalk, Crait did not participate. We had been a neutral planet. We didn't pick a side. Yes, we watched other planets get destroyed but we didn't interfere for our own safety. I mean we have no army. When the battle ended The Resistance found Luke Skywalker and some Jedi were trained and we several refugees from other planets that were destroyed. They came to live on Crait for our reputation. Peace. The First Order is rebuilding. Creating stronger, better weapons and force fields. They have the same plan: take over the galaxy. The Resistance is getting stronger as well. There everywhere, recruiting new people and fighters. They rebuilding to keep The First Order in line. They even have more Jedi and a female is there leader Rey. When people ask for help we let them in. We live good a life here. We have old technology that is rarely used. We have outdated radars and radios and we have no weapons. So why is the, The First Order coming here after all this time. I peeked out the window in our small wooden hut. Fear grabbed a hold of my heart when those bright lights started ascending down from the sky. The people were coming out of their home going to the middle of the village to see who and what was going on.

" _Go back in_ " I thought to them

"What are we going to do?" I asked turning to look at my mom. I wanted to run far far away from here.

I looked out the window of our small wooden house. Fear escalated inside of me when I saw the bright lights of their ships ascending down. People were beginning to gather outside of their homes, in the middle of the village. The wind was whirling as the ship's landing, the engines drowned out all other sound, and everyone just stood, waiting for them to exit their ships; there was a mixture of people some in awe, some terrified of not knowing what's going to happen to them and some was ready to defend themselves. I was a mixture of all three. I clenched my fists they were sweating, my posture was straight, and I was ready to face these sinful people. **1**

Three ships landed two out of three were identical. They were tiny fighters, or defensive ships. I saw my first stormtrooper when the black glass pod shifted backwards, and one climbed out of each ship. The biggest ship, in the center, had two huge metal wings that extended straight out. Connected in the middle of the wings was basically a large metal compartment. I didn't know much else about either type of ship. I've only studied basic agriculture, not advanced transport technology. The ship that was facing us its wall began to detach from the top and began to lower to the ground. More stormtroopers covered out valley they stood in a unified formation not one out of place. Their guns were poised. I didn't feel brave anymore. I felt terror consume me. I heard the rustle of the trees as the ship's engines turned off. Dressier stormtroopers exited out the ship along with three unhooded men in green cloaks. As everyone was quiet I heard stomping going down the ramp. I looked up seeing the one person I hoped I never had to face their leader, Kylo Ren. I watched him as he struts out like he owned the place. He started surveying the place. Looking around slowly as if we were his prey. I looked at everyone as we were standing in this big opening and dangerous gathering. Our entire village must've been ten rows full of people. We are doomed. Our mayor, Fatholo stepped forward to the center of this gathering.

"Kylo Ren my name is Fatholo. I'm the mayor of Crait. What can we help you with?" Fathollo spoke his voice boomed forward with power, authority, and calmness. Kylo Ren continued to look around before he looked straight at Fatholo. He spoke one single sentence that immediately put everyone on Crait under a threat.

"You have agents of The Resistance hidden among your people here." His voice, low and mechanized, set a strong fear in me that I felt everywhere so strongly from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. **15**

"What do you talk of? Of course not. We only have people born in Crait and refugees from neutral towns that you, The First Order, destroyed. They seek a place to live." Fathollo was confident in his claims. I, however, felt suspicion.

" _Why would The First Order have reason to believe fighters from The Resistance were housed among us?"_ I thought suspiciously

My suspicions were answered when twenty or so of the thousands of villagers broke away from the U-shape that we were in and began scurrying away, lacing through wooden huts and sprinting towards the wood that were a few miles away.

"Get them." Kylo Ren sounded almost annoyed as he gave that command. The first two of stormtroopers ran in the direction that the hidden agents ran to.

I was slightly confused and impressed that The Resistance refugees hidden so well among us and lied to us so well. We all believed that they were from destroyed planets that they claimed to be. Fatholo began to speak. He spoke with a strong voice. He didn't want his people to worry as there was tension all around in the air and everyone could feel it. We are not safe.

"I did not know of their actual origin. Please, the rest of us are innocent. Do not hurt us! We are not contrasting to you!" He begged with the dark Sith Lord. Kylo Ren did not reply. For several moments, he stood behind his stormtroopers with his mask faced towards the ground. He then walked around to the front of them and faced Fatholo. **4**

"I am detecting something . . . Someone . . . Extremely powerful among your people." **31**

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

" _What was he even talking about? No one here had ever showed any quality out of the ordinary."_ I thought confusingly

Silence followed as no one dared to move. Fatholo was tense. "You must be mistaken." Fatholo authoritative vocals were losing confidence and steam. Fatholo must have known that he would make the next move. I had no inkling what was going to happen. Everything was changing and that terrified me. I didn't know what was going to happen to me or my mom.

Kylo Ren turned around and, without having to say a word, two stormtroopers compounded out of the pack and stood on either side of him, slightly behind him. Kylo Ren began walking and the two stormtroopers stayed close to him. He slowly came to a stop, turned directions, and began walking. He stopped again as he slightly turned more to my left and began walking once more.

"Mom, we should go." I whispered. Nerves were thrashing in my stomach as my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I quickly glanced up at her. She didn't reply to me.

Kylo Ren continued and slowly stopped. He then turned for the final time and walked until he was right in front of me, towering over me and looking down at me. My breaths were shallow as I am horrified. Was he going to kill me? Something worse?

"Take her. Round up the rest of them. Kill them." He spoke so only I could hear, but somehow the rest of the stormtroopers fifty yards away heard perfectly.

I widened eyes praying that I heard wrong. I grabbed my mother's hand prepared to run away with her. Kylo Ren turned on his heels and began briskly back to his ship. It was silent for a while that is until Kylo Ren words the silence turned chaos across my village. I hugged my mother so tightly that I was sure crushing her. I didn't want to leave her. The two stormtroopers that was by Kylo Ren side came to me ripping me away from my mom. I began to panic as I struggled against them. I only ended up hurting myself. One stormtrooper came to us yanking my mother away from me.

"MOM!" I cried out to her "NO! Please take me instead please" I begged them, but my pleading fell on death ears.

I continued to struggle finally breaking free from there grasp. I raced towards my mother trying to get them off her. One of the stormtrooper grabbed me by my forearm ripping me away from my mom again and this time I knew it was forever.

I watched as the stormtrooper came up to my mother bringing his gun to her temple pulling the trigger. The fire rang in my ears. I felt no emotion. I couldn't fight or scream I was completely empty inside. It was like slow motion as I saw the stormtrooper drop my mom's body on the ground without a second thought. They began to drag me to the ship as I watched my friends and family being slaughtered without any regret. I began to struggle in his grip. He didn't let me continue my rage as he put his gun my temple. I froze feeling scared. The stormtrooper dragged me to the ship as I couldn't cooperate. I heard gunshots and screaming it was all too much for me. We reached the ship my stormtrooper and I. I came to halt as I looked up the ramp seeing future and not liking it at all.

"Walk" He commanded pressing the gun harder into my temple.

We began walking up the ramp. I sense my freedom leaving me as I took every step. The further we went into the ship the further away the screams and gunshots were. I began walking faster but was reframed as the stormtrooper grip tightened on my forearm. Where we walked in the floor was empty except four seats were placed around a large circle table that had silver legs but a matte black top as the floor was a shiny black. I saw two staircases that leads to more rows of leather seats one going up and gong down. Beyond those rows was the cockpit. The three green-cloaked men were occupying three seats at a table. I could see all their faces. However, in the seat facing the opposite direction was obviously Kylo Ren. He was leaning forward with his elbows on the table. I stared at the back of his head in disgust. I turned and looked at the village of Crait as the stormtrooper forced me into a large glass tube in the corner of the room. The tube extended from the floor to the ceiling as he shut me inside. I never saw my village again. As I watched from inside the glass tube the stormtrooper in a nice filed line came into the ship. Some sat in seats on the floor I was on and some sat above. I began to panic as it dawned on me that I gotten kidnapped by The First Order no less. I began to shake with rage as I watched these monsters they just murdered an entire village. I became sure I was going to be killed if not worse tortured.

" _I don't know this magical person_ " I thought panicking.

As the ships walls closed me in I felt a whole new wave of fear. I couldn't help but stand helplessly in my tint tube. I saw their mouths move but couldn't hear anything meaning my glass tube was soundproof. I watched them talk for the longest wondering what it was about. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction by crying even though on the inside I was panicking and plotting my way to escape. I pressed my palm flat against the glass tube. I tried finding any imperfections but nothing. I huffed as I brought my hand down and clenched my fist. I pulled my fists back doubting that it would work I just wanted out of this fucked glass tube it was suffocating I ram my fist again the glass hard. I kept hitting and punching the glass tube. The only person that noticed, or acknowledged, my actions was the green-cloaked man closest to me. He glanced at me, then continued with the conversation.

" _What a bunch of assholes_ " I thought with anger

I thought of my mom, my village. I had no one. I closed my eyes seeing her face. Her eyes pleading for to help her and I almost did but I…I slammed my hand at the glass.

"Hey dicks you hear me? I hope you can cause when I get out of here ill find a way to kill all four of you!" I yelled seething anger filling my body.

Anger overtook me as I pulled back my already injured hand balling it into a fist and began whirling at the glass. The glass refused to break no matter how many times I hit, kick, or punch. The four men refused to even acknowledge me. I continued abusing my holding cell. My knuckles were sore and bleeding my feet were numb. My fury was finally recognized as Kylo Ren who I still haven't seen the front stood up slamming his palms onto the table. I stopped as I heard the slap faintly. I was hoping that they would say I was free, but I know that wasn't the case. It impressed me enough to stop my rage. I wonder how I could have heard the smack since my glass tube was sound proof and apparently rage proof. He scared me, because he so strong with the force mentally and physically. My breathing was labored my knuckles was bloody they were even more painful when I rubbed them. Kylo Ren started walking quickly to my corner.

" _Now I done_ _it_ " I thought looking everywhere trying to find something

I watched his every move. He stopped a foot away from the tube and pressed a blue button on a minuscule black panel on the wall next to the tube that I hadn't noticed before. I looked back into his mask, and I couldn't tell his expression. I could tell what he was feeling through his tone and diction. When he pressed the button, I could hear him quite clearly. I hated the sound of his voice. That mechanical voice. It was fake and caused my heart to beat harder and faster. I feared his voice. It haunted me. Why? Look at the fate of my home. The fate of my home is due to his voice and his words.

"I suggest you stop doing that." His tone was blank. He showed zero emotion.

I stared at his shiny midnight colored mask. It covered his eyes. I glared at him with a straight face showing him that he will no break me. He let his hand fall from the black panel as he walked away from the glass tube. I watched as he sat back down and continued the conversation completely ignoring me. I stood in my glass tube with breathing labored, my knuckles and toes throbbing in pain. All I was left with that worse than any emotion is sadness. I mourned for my mother. I longed for her gentle touch and calming words. I longed for her hugs. I longed for her to take me in her arms protecting me, but I knew I would never see again only in my dreams and when I take my finale breath in cruel world. The first wave of it came when Kylo Ren sat down. I stood for long several minutes staring into the empty room. I kept think of the past day of the horrendous events that happened. I gathered enough of bitter heartbreak to make me lean against the back of the tube. I slide down the tube my breath catching in the back of my throat. Before I reached the ground, a single whimper came through my trembling lip. I hugged my knees to my chest and silently cried as the best I can. The sadness physically hurt my chest. I was alone in this galaxy. No family, no friends and no one knew I was alive. I began taking shaky breaths and trying to calm myself down, but the tears kept coming and then the heart wrenching sobbing. I couldn't contain it. These emotions these bad emotions were overpowering. I looked up from my knees seeing the stormtroopers getting up. Kylo Ren and the cloaked men left. I didn't feel the ship land. I forced myself to stop sobbing. I didn't want them to think I was helpless. I didn't want their attention. They had to drag me to out of the glass tube that contained me. They dragged me to a cell. I began to shake my head no. I didn't want to go in there. I began to fight them. Trying not to be dragged. I began putting a halt to my feet, but they pulled harder. I started screaming at them telling to stop and let me go. They ignored my pleading. I fought harder till I felt a pain go across my head and blacked out. I began to wake up to me. staring at a ceiling that was pure white. I slowly sat up looking all around me. In each corner a camera. There was a black panel on the door with the same blue button that Kylo Ren pushed to open my glass tube. The cell had the same sleek dark floor. The walls just the same as the ceiling. I sat on the bed and stared at my brown cargo pants. My eyes shifted to my black leather boots, and then to my hands that were folded in my lap. I felt empty so empty inside like I had no reason to live.

"I bet being exiled feels this way" I said to myself hugging my legs to my chest again sitting in the corner of my uncomfortable bed.

A/N: First chapter complete. I have been working on this all day and I do mean all day. I hope you guys/gals like the story. I hope you all review and favor the story. I'll see yall next time. Bye 😊


	2. Chapter 2 Imprisonment

I'll choose you

A/N: I don't own Star Wars or the characters just my own.

Chapter 2

I sat in this plain room for house with nothing to do but think. Think about the dead think about my future if I have a future. I am Serena Skylstad I am alone in this world. My mom is dead. I've been kidnapped by The First Order. A loud beeping broke me from my thoughts.

"Get your back against the wall, your legs stretched out, and hands above your head against the wall." A voice spoke. Millions of questions flew through my head as I obeyed the direct order.

" _Was I going to die? Taken somewhere? Who was speaking to me? It sounded only like a robot. What was going to happen?"_ I thought with fear

The white door slid open with a loud "whshh" and none other than my kidnapper walked in. He was in full suit; black cloak, black chest armor, black utility belt, black mask, black gloves, black underclothing. I guess black is his favorite color. The only two that wasn't black was the shiny silver connecting to his mask around his eyes. Then his lightsaber. That deadly weapon is clipped on his belt. There were two things he donned that weren't black the shiny silver connected to his mask around his eyes, and the silver deathly lightsaber handle he had clipped to the belt on his waist. I watched Kylo Ren walk into my cell shutting the door behind leaving me and him alone.

"You can lower your hands." His deep metal voice brought fear to me.

It brought back thoughts of everyone from my village that he had mercilessly killed and picked me.

I did what he said and lowered m hands. I retracted my legs curling into a ball. I peeked a look at him.

"Serena." He walked slowly so he was standing right in front of me, by the bed. He stood with his arms and legs apart. His stance made him look more threatening more aggressive. I focused on anything else but his mask. I kept my lips shut not feeling cocky like was earlier. Me and my big mouth.

"Do you know why we have you here today?" He asked.

 _No,_ I thought.

I told myself not have any reaction. It would please him. I will be the most uncooperative prisoner ever.

Kylo Ren sighed, then chuckled a low, threatening, cynical chuckle.

Suddenly, I felt an invisible _something_ grabs at my throat and yank me upwards. I was up in the air, looking him dead in the eye well mask eyes. I struggled to breath my toes not touching the bed at all. Curse my shortness. I looked down my eyes scanning to see what the hell is doing this. His fingers were out at his sides. He was doing this. I felt anger come over me. Was he using the force on me?

He spoke to me again. I looked him in the eyes this time. He spoke slowly, as if I were dumb, but hidden obviously in his words was a threat. I don't know what he was threatening, but I was scared. "Answer me when I speak to you, Serena

The invisible force on throat loosened as I clobbered to the ground gasping for breath. I backed away into my corner as he bent down with his elbows resting on his knees. He cocked his head the left. He touched my calf. His hand was warm against my cold skin. I yanked my calf away out of reach of him. I heard him chuckle again. He was playing with me.

"Let's see if you can follow simple orders. Answer me this time. Now Serena, do you know why you are here?" He didn't pronounce it like it was a question. He spoke in the same, slow, dangerous voice.

I was petrified. I could feel the lump in my throat that came before tears. I swallowed the lump and forced out in a barely audible whisper, "No."

"That's better. Now see if you can talk at a normal volume." He was mocking me. "Serena, would you like to know why you are here?" I could tell he was asking a question this time.

I could feel my heart thumping against my rib cage. I summoned all the courage I had to speak in a normal tone or I he would kill me.

"No." My voice was shaky, weak. I coughed and rephrased my answer. "No, I would not like to know."

I can hear the smile behind his words. "Good thing you're not in charge. Let me explain something to you. I am quite strong with the Force. I can sense certain things in people around me. Let me tell you Serena, you almost got away. You were so close."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was maybe three seconds from giving the command and getting back onto the ship when I felt something. It was a disturbance in the force. It was a small feeling at first, but when I focused, it became stronger and stronger. It almost overwhelmed me. Do you know what that was?" Kylo Ren asked in a mock-curious tone.

"No." I answered.

I then felt the most peculiar sensation. His lightsaber unclipped itself and threw it self across the room. It happened so fast it. He summoned his lightsaber back clipping it his black belt.

"You're lying." He stated, and his voice wasn't monotonous for once "Tell the truth." He enunciated every single word and he finally showed an emotion; anger. It was faint, but it was there. 

"It was me?" I said tentatively

"Yes, it was." He sounded satisfied and continued. I first asked your weak leader if he knew of your power, and surely, he didn't. I figured that even you didn't know about yourself. I focused hard. With every step I took towards you, I felt your power more. It grew stronger as I neared you. Even right now I feel your power coursing through my veins. It's reaching out. It wants to be discovered. And I have discovered it. Your force sensitive."

I jumped at the opportunity to speak as he got quiet "Why did you take me?

"I'm sure you've heard of how we, The First Order, were taken down two years ago." I gradually nodded, not sure where he was going with this statement. "We had a brilliant offense; the best in the galaxy. What we did not have on our side was brilliant defense. I would like you to help us.

I continued to grow more worried. Whenever he would confuse me, he would explain what he was talking about and it scared me more and more. What was he getting at? What was the point of this conversation? Where was it going? I was so confused, and I still had no idea what he, or anyone from The First Order, wanted or needed from me. Coincidentally, he answered those questions next.

"I want to help you control your power. He stopped talking and let that sink in. Oh no. I knew immediately I had to escape he would kill me, for sure if he knew I was plotting an escape plan. I'm not powerful. Or strong, for the matter. I am literally only a weak girl from a peaceful village with no army. How could I ever be that strong? I was thinking harder than I ever had before about one question all while Kylo Ren looked down on me. His fists were not balled up anymore, but loosely by his sides. Before he spoke once more, a minute or two later, my mind could only revolve around one question: How do I escape? Apparently, I'm force sensitive, so I can steal a lightsaber. Kylo Ren's to be exact. Down fall is I would die before I reach anything. I can't fly a damn ship. I'm stuck on this dreadful ship going only god knows where… My only other option would be to have someone rescue me, but seeing as everyone that knows of my existence is either is dead or wants to keep me here, who would be my rescuer?

Kylo Ren, who was still in my cell, interrupted my rapid thoughts. He knelt down again so his elbows were on his knees and said in his usual monotone, "Your power wasn't the only thing I felt in your presence."

I looked up at him. What else was there to feel from my presence? Was there something else he knows about me that I don't?

"The difference between your power and this sensation. This other feeling was a certain warmth that I've never experienced before. Then the sensation reached me, and it soothed me. It spread everywhere in my body and calmed me down, but it also excited me. It made me want you. You could become a dangerous weapon that destroys The First Order from the inside out..."

His words were freaking me out. I was slightly panicking.

Kylo Ren extended his black gloves towards me and I felt The Force grab my body everywhere. It made me involuntarily rotate sideways and extend my limbs, so I was lying like a board on the bed. Kylo Ren pulled his hands back, but The Force was still applied. I tried to get up, but his immense mental powers wouldn't let me move anything except my facial features.

I widened my eyes as he took off his mask. His hair was jet black. Darker than mine. His full, pink lips were slightly parted. I stared in is sorrowful brown eyes. They pulled me in. He was attractive. I mentally slapped myself. How can call this monster striking. He made eye contact with me with those intense brown eyes, and his vision traveled down my body, looking at every curve and flaw. He got down to my feet and looked all the way back up, taking in every part of me. I had no control over my body because of The Force and the way he looked at me, greedily left me terror-stricken.

He climbed up swiftly onto the bed, so he was lying next to me. He supported himself with his right elbow and placed his left hand on my lower stomach. His gloved hand was massive. His thumb and pinkie extended from each of my hip bones. I started to panic. I started to plea in my mind knowing what was about to happen. His hand grazed my stomach his breathing labored. His hand its slow path up to my chest and he exposed my neck. I looked away praying he would stop. He leaned in his black luscious hair fell on my face. Mint. That's what his hair smelled like. It immediately put me at ease

"It was so hard for me not to ravish you in front of everyone in Crait." His lips grazed my cheekbone. "The sensation was almost overpowering. You're lucky I have . . . control." His voice without the mask was a lot smoother and not as deep and menacing. I preferred him without it.

"I don't know what it is about you, Serena, or what this warming feeling was. But I feel it whenever I'm around you." His hand began to move up my neck, and as it brushed my hair behind my ear, he muttered. His hand moved down to my shoulder, and down my arm so slow it gave me goosebumps.

He was so attractive, but disliked him, but I also craved his touch, yet I was repulsed by it. I had never felt physically attracted to someone and now, this being the first person I was attracted to. Maybe it was just because my hate for him was so intense and so deep, yet he was the one I found attractive, I never wanted to feel attached to anyone again. I didn't want to be loved or have loved ones ever again. I felt his touch leave me, and I missed it for a moment then was kind that it was gone. The weight shifted in the bed as I opened my eyes seeing him put his mask on quickly. Things started to go haywire. The bed shaking the cameras falling out of the corners.

"Serena calm down" Said Kylo Ren his voice sounded mechanical

He forced me to calm down putting me in a sleepy state. How dare he read my mind. The fact that he thinks he can mess around in my mind is unforgivable.

"Interesting." He said. His voice was once again corrupt and metallurgic through the grate of his mask. He left the room quickly.

The power of The Force finally abandoned me letting my limbs fell loose to my sides. I took a deep breath. I felt like I could finally breathe comfortably again.

I needed an escape plan. I couldn't stay here much longer. If I knew how to use my powers that could be useful, but I had no way of calling them and didn't have a clue on where to start. I hope that he doesn't come back to my cell. I didn't want to see him again. His mask, his voice brings fear to my body that I didn't know I had. I need to think of a plan and get the hell out of here.

A/N: What do you think? Please review. Kylo Ren so mean yet so caring. She's force sensitive. Kylo has found a force sensitive girl who is 17.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting and her fate

I'll choose you

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't own the characters except my own. I hope you like this chapter.

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 3

It's been seventeen days since I boarded this ship. They bring me food tray once a day that's how I knew I was here for seventeen days. I've had no contact with anyone except the woman who bring me food. She's a real talker let me tell you. I always have sit on my bed and extend my legs my arms above my head before she walks in with my food. She sets it down and then leaves. I love the conversation that I have with her. I divide my food for through day, so I can have breakfast, lunch and dinner. I have been staring at the same damn walls. I'm losing my damn mind. Privacy? Forget that. I use the restroom in the open. I press a green button and the toilet go down and when I'm done it goes up. I get to bath once a week and since I've been here I done it twice. They handcuff my hands and the shockers on. The shockers scare the crap out of me. The same woman who delivers my food takes me to the shower. At any given moment they can put a thousand bolts of electricity. The shower is like five doors down. I get five minutes to wash myself and a bar of soap. At my first shower, the woman used sharp laser to get all my clothing off. That way I don't have to take off the handcuffs or shockers to shower. She wraps towels around me afterwards and walks me back to my cell. I walk into my cell, she doesn't. I stand against the wall by the cell door. The handcuffs and shockers come off and go back into the wall. There's always new papery clothes waiting on my bed. These clothes have Velcro, so the woman can easily undo it at my next bathing session. I knew nothing about her. She's basically been the only contact I had. She had long blond hair. It was perfect not a hair out of place blue electric eyes. She wore a white body suit. Apparently black and white clothing is the style here. I wonder where she's from. I mean she is assigned to me, so I can be a little curious. I am driven by my constant worry that I will be tortured, enslaved, or killed every day. the longer I am kept alive, the less likely I think that my death here is going to happen. Maybe I was going a little crazy. I paced around my room on the twenty-seventh day. Today was the day. The day I was going to be free from this wretched place. I was ready when the robotic voice told me get into position. I summoned the momentum jumping up and down on the bed. I was ready to pounce like a lion watcher her prey. As the door slid open the woman came through. My bed never squeaked. As she set the tray of food down I pounced off the bed firmly onto her knocking her to ground. I quickly kicked the metal tray stopping the door from closing. I waited no time as I darted through the door. I looked both ways not knowing where to go. But I didn't care. I was free from that cell. I was free from everything

Kylo Ren pov (his pov is based on the 26 day that she was there)

It's been two years since the Leader Snoke was defeated. Since then we didn't have a specific person in charge above everyone. People usually handle small thing among themselves. The bigger problems that's a different story seventy well trusted men and women that work in higher positions here The First Order. We have five main people who are in charge and the five councilmen hold a council session. There are four meetings for each big decision. In each meeting a councilmen idea I rejected from the pool then the rejected councilman becomes on the jury. They are given chances to make their solutions seem better than the others and make the others seem worse in each meeting. Each council in the first meeting is making your solution seem the most desirable and fitting of all solutions. Then one by one each of the councilman presents his solution and why it's the right one and how it will work if that is chosen by the jury. The second meeting is patronizing all the other solutions. For that to go through we have a debate. This is when a lot of them talk smack and put down the solution that is not there's. Elimination is the finale part the jury votes then one solutions in the pool is gone. We go through this process till there is only one solution and one councilman left. The five council men are: Me Kylo Ren. I'm the youngest out of all of them. I usually the one that comes up with the better decisions. General Hux is the second councilman he's also my former colleague. He usually comes up with ideas that we don't talk about. We are the only two that came from the original The First Order. Sicora is the third council woman. Her skin exotic white scaly skinny so that you can see her bones. Her eye can hypnotize you if you let them draw you in. She's dangerous ruthless. ( **A/N: The creature in Star Wars the Clone Wars the animated one where Anakin and Ahsoka went to the island that's surrounded by water).** Dax is the fourth councilman. He lived since he was born. We trained him to be an outstanding warrior. His ideas are usually centered around strategy. Narhari is the final councilwoman. She was a science experiment gone bad. She was supposed to be a strong mindless mutant, but she came out wrong. She came out to have incredible sense of things. She'll go for a solution that's not even hers. Some of these men can learn a thing or two from her. Our council is impressive if I were to brag. We have a council date coming real soon concerning Serena Skylstad. I have plan for her. The council must agree to it. I can train her help her with the force. Some people think we should let her out of the cell some say let her rot in there. Everyone here thinks different of her. If it were up to me she'll be training by now. It was the fifth day that Serena was here. We take turns on who watching her. Today was my turn. Something about her draw me to her. I can't put my finger on it, but it was ever since I felt that warm, inviting sensation from her. She calms me down like no one else could I felt peaceful even. I would love to have my hands on her all night just to have warmth and comfort but its impossible. I have an obligation to The First Order. I'm their leader. My heart doesn't melt when I watch her. But observing her physical beauty I enjoy that. I feel like addicted to her peaceful sensation. It's pure. Do I love her or like her? No not a chance. I put her light in her cell to a low level and turned videotape's brightness up all the way. As I was watching her she had a look of misery on her delicate features. Her eyebrows came together, and her lips parted frowning. She started to toss and turn. The things in her room started to shake. She's losing control. I turned up the volume as I saw her lips her move.

"No, no, don't please. Don't!" she sounded urgent in her sleep

I wish I didn't. I turned my head not wishing to see. I know her dreams were of me. Me killing her people her mother. In front of her. She started levitating as the nightmare progressed. This went on for several minutes. I couldn't look. I looked up as I felt her calm down. She sat up as soon as she fell crying, yelling out to her mother to come back even though she couldn't. I watched her as she cried curling in a ball in her corner. I wanted to comfort her. I sighed as I thought that maybe just maybe I went to-No. I needed to leave this chair this surveillance camera. This overwhelming sensation to go Serena and take away her pain.

I woke one of the watchmen. "Get up your back on duty." I ordered. He grumbled about it not being fair.

I slipped inside his mind not trusting him to watch over Serena. He lusted over her he was happy about going back on duty. This feeling boiled deep inside of me. Sending me into a rage. It took control over me. I blindly drew my lightsaber the blood red blade shot out in an instant. I strode over slicing him half with my blade. His scream of terror, pain was satisfying. I panted heavy as I looked down seeing him dead.

" _So that's jealousy then_?" I thought with curiosity. Hm.

I must clean this mess now. I sighed as I summoned a cleaner to pick him up. I became busy as the days went on. I didn't have time to look at her that is until the day of the council meeting. Nine days. That's how long she's been her. Its safe to say I was nervous. From what I heard I had to win. I have to save her life. She will be my apprentice. I will teach her everything I know. I began gathering facts to help my case. People are even asking my opinion of this case. I overlooked them as its none of their business on what's going on in my head. It was midafternoon when walked to the security room where Serena was being watched. Why does she draw me to her? I took a deep breath before looking at screen. I was shocked to see she's doing push up. She huffed as she done her last set. Her lips plump. Captivating. Her arms were above her head. Her chest going up and down trying to catch her breath. The more I listened to her my want to see her grew. I needed to get out of here. I walked briskly out of the room. The council meeting begins in an hour. The council room was huge with black floors and walls. Two gigantic LED lights hung from the ceiling giving light to the entire room. The jury had rows and rows of black platforms. Standing in the middle of room was a podium where the councilmen and women make their presentations. As I walked in the council half of the jury was here and seated with their apparatuses out. Hux, Narhari and Dax were at their podiums. They were silent. There was a rule about the council was when it was council meeting day we are not allowed to communicate with any of the jury or other councilmen or woman. I made it with five minutes to spare as I stepped us to my podium. Narhari was to my far left as Dax to my right with his elbows oh his podium probably wishing to hurry this along. I don't blame him we've disagreeing back and forth before this day came to us. Sicora was the last of us to join

" _Finally._ " I thought impatiently

With all his height Gan stomped in walked to his stag and at last the meeting was officially in session

"Oder!" His voice booming. "This meeting is in session for the fate of Serena Skylstad. She is from Crait. That's village stayed neutral in the first war. She is force sensitive." Gan waited for jury to soak in the information "Now Councilwoman Narhari will present her case for Serena Skylstad"

Narhari approached the stand with a smile.

"I come before you to give you my solution. I believe that we should end her like. She can hold a great threat to us all. We can't have another force sensitive child. Look what happened in the first war.

A man in the back stood up. Narhari paused and Gan allowed him to speak

"So just because she's force sensitive your wanting to kill an innocent child? Who had no idea she had this power?" He shouted with distaste

The jury began to fire up with mumbles and criticism.

"Order in this meeting!" boomed Gan

"I understand all's problem but when has killing an innocent child stopped you all before? For the sake of this galaxy we don't need another force sensitive child. The Resistance will be knocking on our door." Said Narhari

With that being said Narhari walked back to her podium. No one applaud her.

Gan stepped forward "The former General Councilmen Hux will now give his solution"

As he stepped forward he shot me a glare. I reached into his mind just taunting him before his big moment. He almost tripped. So close to be humiliated.

"I agree with Narhari. We need to send Serena Skylstad away. She poses a great threat to us. Even if Councilman Kylo Ren claims she is." He tapped a few buttons a 3D diagram popped up. A metal ball shot into space. "This capsule is designed just for her. She won't be able to use the force. She can't pilot it we do that. We control the capsule. I highly suggest we put her under with medication, so we can a put a tracker in her, so we can know where she is. I think Serena Skylstad should be this capsule with the tracker straight away before The Resistance is at our door."

I was in so much rage by them two. They didn't understand what was at stake. There plenty force sensitive children out there. The Resistance would find her eventually. My fists were balled underneath the podium. I had to calm myself. I realized if either of them won the meeting I would lose the only warm peaceful presence I ever known. Hux went back to his podium as Gan said his next words.

"Councilman Kylo Ren you may present us your solution for Serena Skylstad"

My plan was brilliant. I know I will win. I had to.

"The first thing I would like to say is there's plenty of force children out there. There was only a matter of time when the Resistance would find Serena Skylstad train her and she would fight against us. She can help us fight against them. I've seen her mind. I see her having the capability to learn and master the force as my student. She's going to be a fearless, an excellent. Us, The First Order takes risks. IT was a risk when I brought her here. It's been more of a risk keeping her here. We took the RISK to build ourselves BACK up. We face risks every single time we send our troops out to different planets knowing they might not come back but that's what we do. We take risk that's what made us who we are. So why don't you all want to take this one?" I told them looking at all of them. I was fighting to keep her safe I was fighting to keep this ounce peace for me that I found after all of these years.

A woman from the jury stood up and Gan granted her permission to speak.

"Kylo Ren how can you be sure she will fight along side us? How can you be so sure that she agrees to be your apprentice? How can you be sure she is force sensitive?

I stared at the woman in disbelief for a second that's all she got from that she may not want to be my student? "Are you stating that I don't know a force sensitive child when I sense one? I suggested in a dark belittling tone letting her know how foolish she sounded.

"No of course not." She said her voice trembling

"She will be great benefit to this organization. I believe having another force sensitive person on our side will be a great contribution. That concludes my solution."

As I walked back to my podium I reached into the minds of some of the members. I was relieved and pleased to know they thought my plan was brilliant.

"Now Councilman Dax will give his solution."

Dax walked to the podium and began talking

"On some accounts I agree with Councilman Kylo Ren and General Hux and Councilwoman Narhari. The Resistance is weak. We need more forces if we want to win against the Resistance. If she can control the force I believe Kylo Ren and her will wipe them out. I also believe we should keep her captive and should be given drugs constantly, so she can be a mindless drone only think about one thing: eliminating our enemies."

Dax took his. I felt sickened by his plan. Does he want to torture Serena? I won't allow for that to happen to her. I sighed in my head seeing we have only one more solution to hear and then the voting which is what I'm more nervous about the voting than anything.

"Councilwoman Sicora will give her solution then off to voting" Gan voice boomed out

Sicora had a deadly air surrounding her. I knew I wouldn't like her solution at all.

"When we are done with her I believe we should kill her. Yes, I know she's powerful with the force, but I believe she will become a danger to us all. Yes, I know we are weak and weed all the help we can get there's one thing can we really sacrifice our cause for one person? Can we sacrifice all of our hard work for her? I don't believe we should. If you all want to use her and keep her a mindless droid, then so be it but don't come to me when the Resistance and everyone comes at us for her." Her speech was short but powerful I knew it would be down between us. I just knew it.

There's so many hateful emotions rising inside me. How can I be the only Councilman who suggested we keep her in a healthy state? Why would they want to send her eons way from us? She can be captured by the Resistance. There solutions were repulsive. I knew once a solution was brought forth it couldn't be altered only the person who won the meeting can only change it Ten long very long minutes went by as the jury scribbled down their thought of our solutions and now finally onto the debate. The debate was horrific. We immediately shot down Dax's solution.

"Why would we want to have a mindless force sensitive child" Questioned Sicora

"What if she dies? Are you all wanting to risk that?" Asked Hux. He didn't ask Dax he asked the jury who had no right to respond

His question put a sharp pain going through my body.

The meeting took forever to get down to two people Sicora and I. Dax was eliminated in the first meeting. Then Narhari she didn't want to compromise with Serena. Hux was third why wouldn't we not want to use her imbecile. I made an excellent point during the debate us The First Order always takes risks that who we are. It was the finale minutes of this meeting. Sicora and I are the last remaining contestants. But for Serena is was life or death and she doesn't even know it yet. The jury's time was finally up Gan began reading off the votes. It forever. 55 votes were in. Sicora had 25 against her and I had 30 she's winning. What if she won? She would kill Serena without a second glance. My mind went instantly went disobeying the law so the First Order. I was thinking irrational but maybe just maybe I would do it. Sicora earned ten straight votes there's only five more votes of elimination were left. I had 30 were Sicora had 35 well now 33-35. Two votes that's all that remains. I was panicking on the inside. A tie never happened. Gan pulled the slip of paper out.

"Vote of elimination for Councilman Kylo Ren" My eyes widened at that. The votes were getting to close together. My heart started pumping irrationally.

I watched as Gan pulled out the last slip of paper I gulped down my fear.

"The finale vote of the elimination goes to Councilwoman Sicora." He announced.

I let a long breath of air. I had won. I save Serena's life. A smile grew on my face to the point it nearly hurt. I started laughing as the jury started to clap for me. I looked for Sicora but only to find her hallway out of the room. She no longer held herself with grace. I reached in her mind only to find out that she's livid. She was angry that I won but she never was ashamed of anything before. I needed to keep a close watch over her.

" _But as of right now,_ I thought grinning behind my mask that no one could see, _I will enjoy this magnificent victory. I saved her my peaceful sensation._

A/N: I know everything seems boring but don't worry things are going to catch up trust me. It's going to be Kylo Ren's pov for 1 or 2 more chapters. He found a safe haven basically even though she hates him haha. I would to hear what you all think about this. Should the chapters be longer or shorter? Yall tell me. I'll see yall soon at "A new life" 😊


	4. Chapter 4 Involvement and his room

I'll choose you

A/N: I don't know any of the Star Wars franchise. I can't not wait for the Last Jedi to come out on DVD. so, without further delay please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Kylo Ren's pov

I had to get up at the crack of dawn to go to the conference room. We talked about how were going to get her to be in The First Order. It was really boring to be honest I just wanted to go to her and get her out of her cell.

"Sir I still believe she should be under surveillance the entire time" Said one of the scientists

Before I could respond to him a random girl came in "Uh...Kylo Ren sir she sounded terrified to be here. "The Councilwoman Sicora wants to have a word with you."

She set down a holographic communicator (HC for short).

I sighed as her face popped up "Sicora how nice to see you" I greeted her somewhat bitter.

After hearing her 'grand' plan to kill Serena I wasn't fond of her like I used to be let me tell you. She looked stern but also sly.

"The girl she escaped her cell" She said

I didn't register her words for a moment

" _How can she escape? She has camera's in her room for god's sake._ " I thought

I was replaced with fear. My heartbeat going a hundred miles per hour. "What?" I yelled standing up

"She's out of her cell. We've sent some units to go fetch her but since she's technically your responsivity I figured you ought to know." She said with a malic tone

I don't bother turning off the HC as I raced out of the room ignoring the doctors concern. I ran to the nearest transporter shoving my hand into the pad

" _Why did she have to escape? I just saved her life. This woman is going to drive me insane"_ I thought my breath labored

I was also very irate when Sicora told me she sent 'some units' more like stormtroopers in groups of then or more after her. She did it on purpose since no one knew how the stormtroopers would act if Serena used the force on them. The transporter finally stopped. I briskly walked towards her cell seeing Serena's caretaker Hari I assigned standing speechless in the middle of the hallway.

"Kylo Ren sir please forgive. I'm so terribly sorry" She said running to me bowing at me crying.

I was already in a bad mood since I learned that Serena escaped, and Hari was making it worse.

"Which way did she go?" I exclaimed instantly.

I need to know where she is, and this blubbering woman is crying at my feet. Serena could be hurt. My rage started to bubble to the surface as she didn't tell me. The woman pointed in the direction I was planning on heading to. I ran towards the direction. I turned twenty or thirty yards ahead when I saw her. Serena walking gracefully and slowly. I began rushing towards her. She came to halt as she heard footsteps. She looked back realizing that the footsteps she heard was mine and mine alone. This was the first time I have seen her face in a while. She turned her back from and ran.

"Serena! Stop!" I yelled running after

I know she scared but damnit listen to me. The warmth she gave me came back. It made everything happen in slow motion. I felt at peace. I stopped for a second feeling this intense happiness but calm all at once. I snapped my eyes open. I can dwell on the feeling later. I saw the stormtroopers come they marched at a rapid speed coming around the corner going down the hallway with their guns ready to fire. I began to panic as I see the stormtroopers have her trapped. She backed away into a wall with her hands out in front of her. I began using the force as the stormtrooper took it on there own business to shoot. He shot Serena. Her screams of pain erupted the whole hallway.

Serena's pov (this is before Kylo Ren and the stormtroopers found her)

I looked up and down the empty hall. I had no more energy to run when I attacked my care taker, so I turned to the left and began to walk. I had fresh air to breath. I continued to walk further and further away from my holding cell. I stopped walking hearing faint like sound. Like footsteps. I slightly turned seeing him Kylo Ren. Now I had to run. I turned and ran

"Serena! Stop!" I heard him yell

Like I was going to stop running from him. I rounded a corner almost colliding with a pack of stormtroopers. I turned around only to see Kylo Ren and pack of stormtroopers behind me. I knew I caught. I need to figure out how to this force. How can he use it? The stormtroopers kept coming forward. I backed into a wall. I saw one put up his gun pulling trigger. I screamed in pain as it grazed my shoulder blood flowing down my arm droplets falling on the floor.

" _So, this is it then? Mom I'll see you soon."_ I thought closing my eyes

I waited for another bullet to come at me, but it never did I saw Kylo Ren with his hand up throwing the stormtrooper away. The stormtrooper fell to the ground. Dead. I looed up from the floor seeing him with him fully cloaked his hood up he had his mask on making his breathing sound like a robot. Why is he saving me? He's the one who brought me here. I stayed in that cell for twenty-seven days straight. So why now? I started to run when I felt an invisible force grab me.

"Let me go" I yelled pleading

I cried out as my limbs has no control. I was stuck. He started walking towards me his black boots making a thumping sound on the floor.

" _He's going to kill me his self_ " I thought my breath becoming labored

He finally reached me as I saw his feet stop. "Leave us. Take the trooper's body" His voice was altered due to his mask. It sent shivers down my spine.

The stormtroopers left and then were alone.

" _Great_." I thought to myself

I felt his leathery gloved fingertips on my cheek as he made the first move. I couldn't control the soft whimper that escaped my lips as he stroked towards my jawline.

"Please let me go. Please" I said with tears going down my face

He sighed as his hand left my face. I felt my body being lifted from the floor and I knew he was still using the force. We pass several halls and doors till we finally stopped in front of one. The room we entered looked just like the hallways black floors but with white walls. The only difference it had a bed with a black comforter. As he elevated me to the bed I could feel his stare. I tried to fight the sickness that was coming up in my throat. I fought it off. I wasn't going to show him that he made me sick. I laid down staring at the white ceiling. Show no fear Serena.

"Serena." He called to me.

I didn't answer him.

"Serena" he said again

I'm still ignoring him. I don't want him to know he scared me. I didn't want to look at him. Going towards the cabinet in far-left room grabbing dressing to clean up my wound. He came back cleaning it out. I tried not to hiss in pain as he put alcohol on it. He put bandages on it wrapped it and we were good to go. I still refused to look at him. I saw his gloved hand in the corner of my eye reaching down grabbing a handful of my shirt. He yanked me in a sitting position then shoved me against the metal wall. My head started to throb. My toes couldn't even scrap the floor. I still didn't look in his eyes afraid that it might make him angrier. He held me up with the force as he yanked off his helmet throwing it aside. His hand resumed the violent grasp on my shirt as he leaned. He used his other hand grabbing my cheeks. Squishing them together.

"Look at me." He commanded.

With his mask off his voice it was smooth. Like chocolate but sharper. His voice soothed me. His hair still smells like mint. I moved my eyes over his muscular shoulders going to his angry crisp jaw. His eyes are so angry and terrifying where usually brown eyes like mine were usually calm.

"Serena when I speak to you, you will reply. You have no idea what I have for you." He spoke quickly and quietly.

He finally released me after a while. First was my face then my shirt. I had to move my jaw around it was hurting so much. I watched him as he paced his room back and forth. It started to make me dizzy. He put a hand on a clothed hip ran the other hand through his as he turned me pushing it out of his face.

" _Why does bad guys have to be attractive?"_ I thought to myself

" _Serena don't you say that_ " My self-conscious said to me

" _Don't lie to yourself. You know he is!_ " I thought

"I'm going to explain your situation to you. I wasn't sure if was going to or not but why not?" He said mostly to himself.

I dint want to know if I was going to be slave. I wanted to know if your going to set me free, but I knew that wasn't the case. After all, I'm force sensitive. I continued to look at him as he begins to explain my involvement of The First Order.

"Great." I thought with sorrow

He breathed in and out before he began. "Your fate has been decided by a council and the jury. We held a meeting for solutions on what to do with you and well your going to train under me become my apprentice master the force. Your gong to be trained to be the perfect warrior" He said rapidly

"Why do you think I want to work for The First Order?" I asked looking down

"Because if you don't do as your told someone will kill you someway, somehow and I won't have any control over that." He told those dangerous words.

"I'm not that important." I said

"Your very dull for a person who can manipulate people." He said with a chuckle. "You can become very lethal like me that is. I want you by our side Serena."

Was I okay being the apprentice of _great_ Kylo Ren? Was I really that worthy?

"How can you know ill be a superb warrior that you claim I'll be" I asked him wanting to know

"Because the force is strong with you also there's something else I can put a finger on it but it captivating." He answered in thought

"What if I won't be a good apprentice? What if I fail you? What if I can't master the force?" I rambled off question trying to get him frustrated and let me go.

"You'll be fine. You'll catch on quick" He told me in a dull like voice "Remember when I was in the cell and everything stared to shake? Well that was you. You have no control over the force. It's wild and you need to learn to control it."

That was because of me? Do I really have that much power?

"How long am going to be in this place?" I asked him

I grew more impatient with him as he didn't answer me. The nice person inside of me wanted to ask him if he was okay. I noticed that he's been fidgety the entire time we've been talking. The pacing, the tapping of foot his fingers constantly twitched. He seemed like an impatient person. I was distracted in my own head as the bed shifted under his weight as he climbed on.

"Come and lay next to me" He said softly

Did I hear that correctly? Him saying something in a soft voice yes it still held authority but soft?

"Serena." He said louder more ruling.

I decided that I didn't want to anger him longer. I lay down turning away from him. I could feel his breath regularly hitting the back of my neck. His fingers began to gently caress my hip bone.

"Stop. Please" I pleaded

The things in his stared to shake as his fingertip moved up rib cage just beneath my chest. His bed started shaking. He dragged his fingertips between my breast.

"Enough!" I shouted

An invisible force threw him across the room his head hitting the wall like mine did earlier. He lifted his head with a look that could kill millions. I felt a force around my throat. I couldn't breath

"This is why you need control Serena" He said darkly

This the strongest emotion I felt for him fear. He can ruin me, torture me. He released me as he walked over putting his hand to my cheek caressing it. He brought his hand to my neck sweeping my hair away kissing my shoulder. Then he left. I breath a relief as his hand left me. I looked at him. He looked worried.

"You're in my quarters now." He said as he brushed his armor off and reached for his helmet "Don't try to leave or escape. I don't want to have to hurt you" he ended say his voice sounding mechanical.

He left quickly, and I was alone again.

"His room?" I said to myself.

I looked around seeing everything is black and white. Like the walls were white the floor black. The dresser is white while the closet it black. The bed has white pillows and wait for it…the bedspread was black with a black headboard.

"These must be there favorite color let me tell you" I thought sarcastically

I went over to his dresser seeing clothes. His clothes. I peeked over my shoulder making sure I didn't hear anything as I took shirt and sweatpants. And of course, there black. I sighed as I headed to the shower.

"Might as well since I'm alone" I thought "Why did he kiss my neck?" I shivered

I walked over to the white door to my right pushing the button to open. The door made a "Wsush" sound. I'm not surprised to see the bathroom is black and white. Black tile, white walls, white sink with a mirror above it, black cabinets. There was black marble that went around the middle of the shower. Everything in here and in there was very modern let me just say that. I decided to take a bath. I need the relaxing time after being here. I began to strip out of my clothes after I got my water running. I put my hand in the water to test it. It was perfect. I got in sliding down till the water is up to my chin. I sighed as I thought about the days that passed since I was here. I missed my mom, my home, my friends. I missed being in the vegetable garden picking. I missed the sound of the river. I miss the talking of everyone around me…

A/N: Serena is having a hard time adjusting to the new changes. Kylo Ren worried? We never see that do we? I hope you all like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. We got to see his soft side little bit.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

I'll choose you

A/N: The Star War franchise is not mine. I only own my characters and plot. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the last chapter. 😊

Ch. 5

My hair floated all around me in the water. I felt so peaceful for the time since I been here. The steam of the bath covered the mirror and filled the room. I start to remember my home. The tree's the clouds I used to make shapes out of them. I remember I would hide out in the woods playing hide and seek with my best friend Shiva. My lower lip started to tremble as I remembered my home. I let my tears fall missing my mom the most. I was laying there in water crying over everything that happened since I've been here. I wanna go home back to my wooden hut. I wanted off this aircraft. I want this to be a dream, so I can wake up to my mother humming and baking her bread that you could smell all over the village. My eyes flew open as I heard the door faintly go "Wsush".

"Calm down Serena." I told myself "your just paranoid"

That's when I heard the footsteps. I slid down further in the tub of water.

"Serena?" Called the mechanical voice of Kylo Ren

His voice carried through the bathroom door like he was close to the door.

"Stop don't come in!" I shrieked

"Why shouldn't I come in?" HE asked getting closer to the door

If possible, I slid even further down the tub. I heard the door open and his footsteps walked in.

"Oh god" I thought going redder than a tomato.

I peeked at him thanking the force that he had his mask on. He stayed silent for a few seconds before backing out

"I-I okay" he said awkwardly stepping out the door

I know he seen everything but southern area. I tried covering my upper half as much as I could. I knew my bath was over. I got out of the tub looking around to find any towel but nothing. I went to the cabinets to only fine a rag.

"Oh yeah like that's going to dry me" I thought sarcastically

Do I just stand here as I shiver to death or do I get some balls and ask for a damn towel?

"Ask for a towel" I thought

I took a couple of deep breaths before I asked my captor for a towel. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing

" _Oh god what if he left the room!?"_ I thought to myself " _well if I'm not going to die from their hands I will from getting pneumonia!"_

I knocked one more time "Kylo Ren?"

"What Serena? His voice coming through the door like it was nothing

"I um I uh ne-need a towel" I said stuttering like a fool

I can picture him brining his head into his hands at what I said.

"You don't have one in there?" He questioned

"If I had one I wouldn't be asking for one" I said getting impatient

He sighed "I'll get you one just stay in their"

I heard his footsteps retreating. I can't believe I didn't check to see if he had towels. I heard his footsteps coming back to the door. I hurriedly went to the side in case he came in but all he done was open the door and threw my towel in and door closed. I sighed as I saw the towel on the floor. I wrapped my body in it looking at his clothes. I picked up the shirt as I dried myself off.

"Mmm." I said sniffing his clothes. They smelled like mint like his hair does.

I like that smell. I shook my head "How dare I think that" I said

I put on his shirt it went down to mid-thigh. I pulled on his sweatpants. I can't see my feet its like they got slashed off. I looked in the mirror seeing a black figure. I looked like a damn child's monster. I walked out of the bathroom seeing that he has his helmet on.

"Hi" I said

"Are those my clothes?" He asked tilting his head little the side

"Well uh you see I didn't have any and um yours were right there so I kinda helped myself to them. I'm sorry I know should've asked you." I said rambling

" _Why am I apologizing_?" I thought

"Right" he said, "I um didn't mean to walk in on you uh bathing yourself" He said rapidly

I nodded at him.

"Serena" I spoke quietly

"What do you want" I asked my tone timid

"We start training tomorrow" He said

"Training?" I asked

"Yes, our training area that I have for us is all set." He said emotionless

"What?" I squeaked in disbelief

"We start training tomorrow Serena" he sighed getting impatient

"Okay sure" I said getting drowsy after a long day.

"We have to go to the infirmary, so the doctors can look at your arm and check your midi-chlorian count" said Kylo Ren standing up

"What's a midi-chlorian count?" I asked

He didn't answer just grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. We stopped in front of a transporter. You basically put your hand in and you tell it where you want to go. My body was pressed against his armor

" _Am I going to die? Are they torture me?"_ The scenarios played in my head " _Why can't he go back to being good and get me out of here?"_

"You can stop wasting your breath" He said chuckling a little

I widened my eyes as he read my thoughts

"And no, you're not going to die" He reassured me

The floor was cold on my feet. The halls were white with a black shiny floor. We reached the door and walked in. It was a big room with white walls and a sleek black floor, much like every other place in their base. Crowded around the edge of the room were people in lab coats that were holding clipboards and pens. Kylo Ren released my arms walking behind the wall behind me. I wanted to shout at him to come back. I didn't trust these doctors I didn't know them. I started backing away as a woman stepped towards me. I made beeline for the door only to run into a wall well what felt like a wall. I looked up seeing Kylo Ren.

"Please don't let them touch me. I don't know them I don't trust them" I cried to him

He shoved me in the arms of the woman before leaving again.

"Serena come on let's get your arm checked out" She said to me kindly.

I knew I didn't have choice. I mean I could make a break for it again, but I knew that wouldn't end to kindly for me. I slowly followed her to the bed that stood to the side. She patted the seat.

"Come on sit." She said to me smiling

I slowly sat on the bed. She grabbed some gauze and alcohol and started to clean it.

"You can talk you know." She said to me "I'm Avian"

"I'm Serena" I told her hissing in pain

"Well Serena your not going to need stitches so that's a good thing. Just remember to the bandages every day." She said snapping off her gloves. "I'm going to need you to hold your hand to check your midi- chlorian level"

"What's that?" I asked keeping my hand close to my body

"A Midi-chlorians are intelligent microscopic life forms that live symbiotically inside the cells of all living things. When present in sufficient numbers, they can allow the person to detect the pervasive energy field known as the Force." She explained to me "In other words I need your blood"

I sucked in my breath knowing that means needles and I don't like needles.

"It's just a pinch" said Avian

I nodded giving her my hand as she grabbed the device

"You know what? I never seen him act this way before" she said whispering in my ear gesturing to Kylo Ren. "You must be special to him"

"I'm force sensitive" I told her the reason

"You can be force sensitive and him not give a damn Serena" Said Avian that is finally done.

I waited a few minutes before she signaled Kylo Ren back in the room.

"Her Midi-chlorian level is amazing. Almost as good as your sir." She said to him

"What is it?" he asked his voice mechanical

"11,000. Where yours is 13,500." She told him.

Kylo Ren left the room without a second glance at me or at her. I was getting drowsy again.

"When can I leave?" I asked her

"I want to run a few more tests on you. To make sure your healthy after being in that despicable cell" she said with a snarl

She worked on getting my height and my weight saying that I'm shorter than I should be and here I thought 5'1 and a quarter is tall. I started to yawn. There was a knock on the door. I looked up seeing it was a droid.

"Kylo Ren requested her to his room for the night" It said

Avian nodded "Your good to go."

I yawned as the droid dragged me to the room. We made it to his quarters as the droid dragged me in. He was no where to be seen.

"Kylo Ren?" the droid said in robotic tone

The bathroom door swished open and Kylo Ren coming out of the bathroom with no armor, no mask just black sweatpants. He was in midst of pulling an undershirt on as I got a glimpse of his flat toned torso. His hair was wet signaling he just got out the shower.

" _I bet he had towels_ " I thought scoffing

He glanced down at the droid then at me. He nodded to the droid.

"Hello Serena." His smooth tranquil voice seemed to spread around me eloping me in a warm embrace.

"Hi." I said looking down at my hands.

I felt him easing into my mind. I shook my head trying to get him out of it.

" _Stop! Get out of my head_ " I thought tiredly

"Your tired" He stated withdrawing from my mind "Go to sleep. You can sleep in my bed." He ordered me

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth" I told him tiptoeing to the bathroom

" _He wants me to sleep in his bed? After what happened earlier_?" I scoffed at myself getting my toothbrush that I know have in his bathroom or is it our bathroom?

I walked back into the room as I finished brushing my teeth. He had his back to me as I stepped in. He turned around eyeing me up and down.

"You'll have clothes to wear before you wake up tomorrow" he told me

The way he was looking at me made me uncomfortable.

"Serena, are you coming to bed or not?" he said his voice thick

I nodded as I climbed under the warm, heavy comforters moving as far I can to the edge facing the boring wall. Kylo Ren dimmed the lights in the room as he got comfortable. I started to fall into a deep slumber when the bed started shift. His bed was so comfy. My eyes flew open as I felt three smooth fingertips not gloved but flesh. I realized that this is the first time I ever felt his actual hand. His finger pads were course but soft in the middle. He picked up a strand of my hair before he used all five fingers combing through my hair. It felt nice. I hummed in content. He combed my hair for awhile before he pulled me on my back. He was propped on one elbow his other hand still on my shoulder. I investigated his eyes seeing him peaceful his breath slightly shaky.

"Why do I find you attractive after everything you done to me?" I thought to myself.

I battled my inner thoughts.

"Serena..." he whispered his hand leaving my shoulder.

I hated the fact I melted under his touch. I hated the fact that I melted when he said my name. I liked it. I turned towards him as his fingertips began tracing circles. I wanted him to kiss me and me to kiss him, but I wouldn't do that. I closed my eyes I was actually drifting off. I know he was watching my every emotion. My every move. I felt him in my mind his fingers freezing where there at.

"You want me." He whispered in my ear

I didn't answer him as his fingers resumed their circling.

"You want me to touch you." He still whispered.

His hand was flattened against my stomach as the words left his mouth.

"You want me to hold you" His voice gained volume but just slightly

He wrapped his entire arm around my torso pulling me close against his body. My head was on his chest.

Still holding me against him he lowered his head so that his lips were at my jawline.

"You want me to kiss you" He whispered

I wanted this to end but also for this to continue. His lips are soft and plush. They sent shivers down my spine. He continued to put slight pressure on my jawline with his lips until he reached my earlobe. His hot breath on it made me want to kiss him. It was silent in this room that you could hear my heartbeat.

He then whispered barely audibly, "You want me to do things to you that your parents would call sins. You want me to give your inexperienced self some lustful experience."

He ever so gently bit my earlobe pulling slowly off it. I loved the feeling it gave me. I moaned at that sensation. The feeling went through my body bringing it to a hot boil.

"Then why are you so afraid of me?" He said.

He released me from his grasp and for a moment I lie there confused. I wrapped myself in covers and turned to the face the wall. I attempted to control my shrill, heavy, scared breathing. I could sense his eyes on my body still, and finally, I felt him retract from my mind. I heard Kylo Ren move around to get comfortable and in a few minutes, I heard his breathing enunciate and slow down. He was asleep. I turned around when I made sure he wasn't awake.

"I'm beginning to trust you. That terrifies me. You make me mad, happy, sad and I only seen you a few times." I whispered to him.

I think about his lips on me, his gentle touch. The way he held me made me feel safe. I wanted that feeling back. I scooched closer to him putting my hand on his back feeling the warmth of it coming through his shirt. I nudged him making him turn on his back. He blinked tiredly at me. He had a ghostly smile on his face. And opened his arms. I went into them happily but also screaming at myself. His hold tightened on me as he drifted off to sleep. I sighed in content and for the first time I've been here I felt safe. I've felt like nothing and no one would hurt me with him there. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what tomorrow is going to bring but in that moment, I didn't care. Kylo Ren was a puzzle that I would never seem to complete. Well not just yet anyway. The morning came early. I knew I was alone the minute I opened my eyes. The warmth a I had all night is gone. I looked to my left to only confirm my suspension. I looked at my night stand noticing a letter that is addressed to me.

' _Serena,_

 _There is a clock installed on the panel by the door. You have a change of clothes that attendant hug on the bathroom door. Everyday at ten will begin your training. That is when I will be there to get you._

 _-Kylo Ren_

I looked up seeing it was 9:55 in the morning. I widened my eyes seeing the time. I raced out of the bed. I raced to the bathroom and of course I had to use it. I rushed to brush my hair and my teeth. I raced out the door going to change when he walked in.

"I thought I said by ten." He said emotionless

I hurried changing into the t-shirt and pants they gave me and the boots.

"I'm ready now" I said rushing towards the door.

"Follow me." He ordered

" _Are not going to talk about what happened last night?"_ I thought in head as I struggled to keep up with is brisk pace. " _Not everyone has long legs like you"_

We went through one of the transporters to get to the training room. Our bodies were crammed in the transporter. In that second, I missed is warmth that I had all night. I didn't like it when he had his mask on. It was a short walk to the training area. It was intimidating. It was a big room with white walls to the right side it had black mats on the right wall are racks of weapons that I knew none of and next was a dummy. The left side had plan black floors with various machine which I didn't recognize. Next to the door was a desk with a clipboard. In all and all this room was going to kill me.

"Your day of training will consist of beginner's weightlifting and combat. You're extremely weak and mostly likely way below average in combat. So, considering that we are going to get you up to par in these categories." He said explaining

He took off he mask but pulled down his hood. He leads me through some stretches.

" _Does he even remember what went on last night? Does he wanna talk about it?"_ thought _"I'm not being played, am I?_

As we were stretching, Kylo Ren periodically viewed the positions I held my body in. He claimed to me that he only looked at me to make sure I was doing the stretches right, but whenever I looked at him checking my form his eyes were glazed over with some emotion that wasn't scrutiny of my stretching. My breath was labored when we got done with stretching.

"I had the best fitness experts in The First Order to put together a training plan for you." He said walking over to the desk

"Why do you need fitness experts?" I asked after catching my breath

"Stormtroopers" He answered simply

What he calls training I call hell. I was put into three hours of weightlifting with Kylo Ren. He corrected me nonstop throughout the entire time. I never wanted to do this again. Sure when he corrected me he was calm. I lifted weights after weights with barely a break. Who calls this training? It was hell pure hell.

"That concludes the weightlifting" he said

I automatically fell to the ground my muscles already screaming.

"You get twenty minutes until we move onto combat" He informed me

" _Just you wait. You'll see in twenty minutes that'll be doing the same thing that I'm doing now. Nothing."_ I thought with exhaustion

Before I knew the twenty minutes was over.

"You ready?" He asked

I groaned as I made myself stand up. He took off his belt and cloak so that he was only in pants and an undershirt

"Today we will be going over basic hand to hand combat procedures. Ill test you at the end to see how you progressed." He said in his deep mask less voice. Still sounds like milk chocolate.

We began our first activity correct way to punch.

"When are you going to train to use the force?" I asked him

"When you show some improvement in combat skills" He answered, "Now get into a slight defensive stance."

He was standing right behind as I did so.

"Now lower your chin." He said examining over my shoulder.

"Your going to use your abs and arms to throw you first punch," he explained.

He took ahold of my low forearm and extending his fingers around my closed fist, "It's all about the follow through." He pulled my wrist slowly and brought it down in its correct form which caused him to press the front of his body into the back of mine.

"He's always warm" I thought closing my eyes

After he showed me he brought over a dummy. He took a step back folding his arms nodding at me. I punched the dummy, but he didn't move not a inch. He told to do it again. I kept hitting it till it finally moved just a tad. He kept telling more and more after everytime I punched the dummy.

"I cant do anymore" I shouted the ligh flickering off and on.

"I didn't tell you can stop. Now more" He said

I scoffed at him sitting down. I heard him sigh.

"Irritation is not enough. You need to be angry or determined." He said

The light kept flickering as my temper rose higher.

"I do recall I slammed you against the wall." I told him heatedly

I went toward the door. "I'm done for today. I'm tire and hurting and all you can do criticize standing there with your arms folded" I told seething.

"Do you really think that we're done?" He growled

"I'm done" I told him getting in his face like he is in mine

"Training ends when I _say_ it ends. Not you." He said leaning in

"I say I'm done" I said yanking my hand out of his grip

I felt like a hand grasping my throat. I couldn't breathe. Taking me back to him. I crawled at my throat.

"Your strong with the force but you have a lot to learn. You can't defend yourself. I'm trying to teach you. He said releasing me.

I fell to the ground catching my breath.

"Now let's begin again." He said

The rest of the training was slow. I had to go over the same technique over and over.

"Raise your elbow." "Follow through." "Damnit Serena follow through." He said over and over

"Enough!" I yelled the weights going everywhere.

"You think the enemy is going to let you kill them? Do you think the enemy is going to let you go?" He growled at me.

He used the force on me stopping my movements.

"This concludes today's training." He said with a snarl

He put his helmet and cloak on leaving me in the training room. I looked over the training room. It was a mess. I looked at my knuckles seeing that there bloody. I went to the infirmary seeing Avian

"Hey, Serena you okay? She asked me looking up from her clipboard **1**

"I was wondering if you can fix me up." I asked her holding up my hand

She sighed telling me to follow her.

"What happened?" she asked

"Training" I said answering her

"Serena please don't make him angry. He's very dangerous." Said Avian.

"It's hard not to. He's arrogant." I told her with a frown on my face

She sighed as she cleaned my hands "Your good to go."

"Thank you" I said standing up and walking out the door.

I walked to his room going straight in seeing him sitting at the table.

"Took you long enough" He said not looking at me

I looked at him seeing that he's looking at paperwork. I sat on the bed waiting for him to continue

"I have several things to tend to. I will be back in a few days meanwhile you will continue your training with my attendant. When I get I will so how you progressed, and we will resume" He said gathering up his paperwork and leaving me alone in his room. I sighed as I went to the bathroom to bathe and brush my teeth. I stood in front of my dresser in his room in nothing but a towel looking for things to wear. I didn't like anything, so I went to his and grabbed one of his shirts. It came down to my mid-thigh like the other one did and climbed into bed.

" _The bed seems so big without him in it and so cold_ " I thought with a pang of sadness going through me " _No Serena don't fall for him at all. He's bad. He killed your mother, your home planet, he just chocked you earlier!_ " My self-conscience yelled at me.

I ended up falling asleep with a smile on my face as I was sleeping on his side of bed. His pillow smelled like mint. I was content.

A/N: Dang Serena is in turmoil as her feeling for Kylo Ren is growing. She's needs to gain control of the force. Can Kylo Ren help her?


	6. Chapter 6 proud

I'll choose you

A/N: I don't own Star Wars just my characters. I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for all the followers and favorites. Now on to the story. I made a change in Serena's height since Kylo Ren is like 6'0 ft tall I realize that 5'1 is too short so she's going to be 5'5 not to tall and not to short.

 _Thoughts_

Ch. 6

I have one thing to say about Kylo Ren's attendant: he's terrifying. The man bangs on my door at nine o'clock sharp in the morning. This man was named Lapidus. Lapidus was teal color with black eyes and light thin lips. His muscles bulging in the jumpsuit that he wears. I swear he was at least 8 feet tall. He woke me up screaming by banging on the damn door.

"What are you screaming for? Get up and be ready in five or you'll train as you are! He bellowed in his raspy voice

I zoomed out of bed to get ready while he watched. I grabbed some clothes racing in the bathroom. I had a minute to spare when he introduced himself to me.

"I'm Lapidus Master Kylo's attendant. I'm going help you train till he gets back"

"I kinda figured that when you broke in" I said to him folding my arms

"He said you're a spit fire. But don't worry ill break that." He said smirking

I followed him to the training room as he spoke about himself more and more.

"About a year ago I was adopted into The First Order as a guard and attendant. I lived in a system far from here but when The First Order blew it up I came here."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel" I said to him looking down

He didn't answer me as we got to the training room he immediately began working me. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I miss Kylo Ren. I lifted weights all morning.

"Kylo Ren would like for us to actually fight for your combat lesson" Said Lapidus grinning after my twenty-minute break.

"Did he tell you that I'm force sensitive?" I asked him backing away from him

"Yeah he did. But trust me I'm not scared if you lose control" he said walking towards me

I would tell you how my training went for the four days since Kylo Ren's been gone but you see I barely remember. I didn't matter how much time we spent fighting. I couldn't grasp the concept. He knocked me out every time he hit me and when I woke up we would go at again that is until I lost control. I remember one time I did. I slammed him against the wall breaking his nose and his hand. I payed for it. I got it worse. It was so bad that I woke up at the infirmary with Avian by my bed.

"Hey" I croaked

Avian snapped her head up going straight to my bed.

"Hey" she whispered to me

"I missed training, didn't I?" I asked her sitting up

"Don't sit up. You need to rest." She told pushing me down

"Resting doesn't get me stronger. I haven't progressed at all since Kylo Ren has been gone. I need to improve I need to" I said getting up from the bed swaying a little.

"See your not ready!" Yelled Avian

"I will be" I told her walking to the door ignoring her pleading. I made it to the training room seeing Lapidus there

"I was about to give up." He said standing in the middle of the training room

"Well I'm, here aren't I?" I told him

"Yes, you are." He said getting his weapon of choice and mine my practice lightsaber.

After few rounds by him kicking my ass I was exhausted. My head is throbbing as I sat down on the mat. I looked over at Lapidus seeing him sulking against the wall. After four days of his pure hell I wanted him gone.

"Can I go now?" I asked him pleading in my mind

"Yes, get out of my sight" he said going towards the door.

He didn't have to tell me twice as I carefully came to my feet. The room was spinning. I shook my head as I walked slowly to the door. I made it to Kylo Ren's quarters. I opened the door collapsing on the bed. I groaned as my headache intensified to unforgivable pain. With all the pain going on with my body I fell asleep still sweaty. Ill shower later.

"Serena! Wake up!"  
 **2** It was his metal voice but he didn't sound like his usual self. He sounded anxious. I realized his hands were on my shoulders shaking me awake

"Serena!" He almost shouted

"Stop shaking mee." I groaned as pain shot through my head and stars danced around in my vision

"Serena, you need to wake up now!" Kylo Ren yelled gripping on my shoulders

"I'm awake Kylo" I reassured him

"Serena, we have go to now! The Resistance is coming!?" Kylo Ren's voice grew more with anxiety every time he talked.

I shot up at his words "What?"

"They are on there way. We have to hide you!" He said grabbing my hand pulling me out of bed. I grumbled as I held my head in my hand that he didn't have.

"I think I have a concussion." I groaned my vision swaying more.

He scoffed as he as he scooped me into his arms. He slid through the threshold and began walking. I laid my head on his chest. My feet dangling way above the ground. Even though with everything is going on I'm glad I was in his arms. I looked up at his mask seeing how sleek it was. The silver parts that were consistently lined above and below the black grated area deprived me seeing his wonderful sharp brown eyes that I grew to love. He made a move into a different hallway. He set me down as he pulled up a part of the floor to reveal a hidden ladder. "Go on climb in." he ordered

I grabbed the rungs as I obeyed him.

"Why are they coming? What did you do?" I asked him pausing from climbing down the ladder

He didn't answer me. I frowned as I continued descending the ladder. The secret hole was covered up as he followed me down.

"Where are we going? I questioned

Again, no answer I huffed. He never tells me anything. The room we are in is pitch black. I felt for the wall, so I wouldn't trip.

"Kylo!" I called.

The lights flipped on, and I saw him standing next to a wall with his hand on the panel. The floors were grey the walls were white. It was a small room. The only thing in it was us. I couldn't see any trace of the hallway that we came from

"We have to be quiet. The bunker isn't soundproof even though it very well should be" He said with regret

"Why are they here?" I asked losing my patience

"The Resistance is coming." He stated so simply

"I know that much but why?" I spoke like I was speaking to a child

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child" He said his voice boomed with authority

I continued to glare at him. He was frustrating me not telling me what was going on.

"Councilwoman Narhari has betrayed us. She told The Resistance about you and how I'm training you. The First Order lost trust in the rest of the councilmen after she committed treason and they began to test the rest of us to make sure our loyalties lie in the right place still. That's where I've been for the last couple days." He explained quickly

"What made her do that?" I asked frowning

"No one knows. We just know she done it" he replied looking at me

"So, I'm guessing I'm the reason why The Resistance is coming?" I asked scared to know the truth

"Your correct. They're coming to take you."

As the words came out of his mouth I felt my stomach dropping. I felt like my life was being threatened. I felt safe here.

"How much of them?" I asked in a very quiet voice

"Nearly their entire fleet." He answered

Panic started to rise inside me. I had to put an end to it. I didn't want to look weak. Not now.

I was about to ask how long we do say but a giant crashing filled my ears. I didn't realize that I fell to the ground when I closed my eyes. I opened them seeing I was parallel with the floor. I tried to sit up, but I was overcome with dizziness.

"Kylo Ren?" I mumbled

He was above wearing his mask and all which was swirling. His hands clasped around my biceps. The spinning stopped.

"Serena, are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine." I stammered out clenching my head

He picked me up setting me to my feet.

"They arrived." He announced looking around

I felt relieved as he took off his helmet. Kylo Ren behind the mask made me feel safe. I looked at him confused.

"Without the helmet I can whisper." Kylo Ren gently set down the mask on the ground. It made a tiny _clink_.

His eyes that are so sharp, masculine and authoritative searched my face gently but also with curiosity. We heard the footsteps echoing above us. He grabbed my hands yanking me over to panel shutting off the lights. I didn't feel brave anymore. Tears flooded my eyes threatening to spill

The footsteps trampled the ground above us. "Where would he be?

"This way, this way!" I heard voices of every gender. They called to one another.

I felt Kylo Ren's hand intertwined mine. My breath caught up in my throat as I heard their guns cock into a loaded position. The tears started to spill over. I sucked in a breath. I suddenly felt Kylo Ren's arms around me I felt his sturdy chest pressed against me. I pressed my head into his clothed chest. I began to panic as my breath increased. One of his arms raised a little and his palm was pressed gently on the back of my head. I was shaking as I cried in his chest. I know that I was dampening his shirt, but I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to leave the base. This is my home. The Resistance troops faded into the distance, but Kylo Ren didn't let me go. He continued to hold me in the dark even after they departed. We stayed in the dark for a while. I stopped crying and Kylo Ren turned on the lights. He let me out his grasp rather quickly. No lingering at all no finale stroke of the hair. Nothing. He walked over to the opposite was slipping his helmet over his head quickly.

"We're going upstairs. I can't sense any of The Resistance right now. I don't have any communication down here, so I don't know if it's safe or not. So be careful." He said going up the ladder

I look at him as he went up the ladder wondering when he held me for the past few hours if it meant nothing to him. Probably not. I felt a sinking feeling inside me. I wished it did because to me it meant he would protect me from anything or anyone. I sighed as I followed him up the black metal rungs. He took a moment to get out the secret compartment looking left and right. As he exited the bunker he extended his hand to me. I grasped his and he pulled me out of the hole with ease. He closed the floor to the bunker after he turned off the lights using the force. I can't wait till I can do that. I saw his hand reached for his belt pulling out a small silver cylindrical. He applied pressure and as fast light a red laser shot out from the top and the sides of the cylinder the side lasers are much shorter that the top. I studied it in awe.

"It's a lightsaber. Its only for precaution." He spoke in that dull mechanic voice. He turned away swinging his lightsaber in a circular motion. He began prowling forward. I was always interested in his. I wonder when or how I'm going to make mine. Soon maybe. He held out his hand pressing his palm at my chest at every turn he made telling me to stop. We finally reached his quarters. He made me go in the room first then him after me. I sat on the bed as he withdrew his lightsaber. He got out a small black square and put it on the waist high dresser pressing a few buttons. A blue figure pulled up it was a man I didn't know.

"General Hux." Kylo Ren's mechanic voice greeted

"Kylo Ren." General Hux greeted. He sounded so arrogant. I already didn't like him

"Are there any stragglers?" Kylo Ren asked

"No. They've been taken care of and rounded up." Said General Hux with the same voice

"When is the execution?" Kylo Ren asked folding his arms

"It's tomorrow at mid-day. We are trying to get some information out of them first." The arrogant General Hux said

Kylo Ren exited the hologram without a dismissal. He slid the hologram displaying machine back in the panel.

"Why are you going to kill them?" I asked untucking my feet "It's ruthless!"

"It's not ruthless. They attacked our base besides, -

"It's cruel!" I yelled at him as he turned his back walking toward the door

He stopped in his steps and my rage turned in to fear. I fucked up. He turned around walking towards me with such speed that I fell back onto the bed. Apparently, that wasn't a good place to be for him to scold me. He grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands and effortlessly lifted me us so were eye to eye. My toes were barely hitting ground as I stared into his mask. I was so scared as I pressed my lips into a tight line.

"They killed some of our men. They flew into our hangers and destroyed our fleets. _They_ ruthlessly shot at _us_ , so we retaliated. They came to take you away Serena. How can you be so sympathetic? He said infuriated at me.

I didn't dare to answer I knew it was rhetorical question. I flopped on my bed when he thrusted me onto it.

He stood above me. Towering over me. "Do not argue with me over what is right for The First Order." He said before he left the room.

The recent events occupied my thoughts till I went to sleep. I woke up with enough time to get ready steadily and not rush.

" _I think I have training. I hope I didn't piss him off to bad_." I thought

I brushed my teeth and began to get dressed. It was two minutes before 10 when the he arrived.

"AH!" I yelled covering my chest

I hesitantly peeked over my shoulder and saw Kylo Ren gazing at my back. He immediately knew I caught him.

"Serena finish getting dressed." He ordered whipping his face away

" _Pervert_." I thought

I immediately pulled my shirt over my head. I knew my face was red a tomato when I turned around. He couldn't knock?

The walk to the training area was an awkward one. I didn't know how to break the ice. I sighed as we well me began weight training as if the whole bedroom scene didn't happen. I did notice one thing though he didn't take off his mask or his cloak.

It was time for my twenty-minute break when he said were going to be doing something different

"Today, instead of the usual hand to hand combat I'm going to teach you to handle a lightsaber. My fitness attendants think your ready to handle it." He said walking over to the shelfs grabbing two objects.

I stared at the lightsaber in amazement and the other was a gun.

" _Finally_!" I thought excitedly

"Now this isn't a real lightsaber. It works the same as one but instead of the beam part we inserted a light metal substance instead. The gun isn't the same either. Instead of actual bullets they are injury-proof bullets." He said interrupting my thoughts

I grimaced at the thought of them not being real.

"Which one would you like to choose from?" he asked holding them both out

I pointed at the lightsaber

"Okay. As you train to use the lightsaber I'm also going to teach you the force. One of the main uses of a lightsaber is deflecting bullets. Since you have the force a lightsaber will come naturally to you. Reflexes in what lightsaber dueling is all about." He explained to me as he handed me the cylinder

As I looked at the weapon in my hand I couldn't help but wonder how this small weapon can hold so much power.

"This is how you turn in on." Said Kylo Ren grabbing my right hand.

He wrapped my hand around the cylinder, his overlapping mine and applied pressure. I was impressed as the silvery metal popped out.

"Fighting with lightsabers are all about reflexes. So, as we work on the basic jabs and parries keep that in mind." Kylo Ren announced using the force to bring forth a dummy. "Just like in regular combat follow through. As you progress you will follow through in both speed and accuracy but as of right now we will go slow."

I nodded nervously.

" _What if I'm terrible?"_ I thought anxiously

He pulled out his own glaring red lightsaber and began to show me a few different jabs. I kept looking back and forth between him and the dummy. I pathetically swung at the damn dummy in front of me.

" _He makes it look so damn easy_." I huffed in my thoughts

"Good you're getting the hang of it." He complimented me when I hit the right target on the dummy. "One thing to remember about a lightsaber duel is that it's always random. Your moves depends on your opponent's moves. You find holes in their defense, but you don't let them find holes in yours. Reflexes that's what it comes down to. I know it sounds simple, but it will take a lot of work. An actual lightsaber duel is hard when someone is trying to kill you.

I nodded again. I knew that he was trying to intimidate me about knowing this was about life or death. We went over a couple of jabs again me with my dummy and his with open space in front of him

Before we finish this session, we are going to practice parries one on one." He said.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at him with his mask still on. I wonder why he kept it on all day he usually takes it off.

"What?" I exclaimed when I progressed his words.

He wordlessly used the force putting the dummy to the wall and getting himself a fake lightsaber.

"I'm going to attack you and you will attack back. I'll start off slow." He said applying pressure and the metal rod expanded out.

"Right now?" I was flustered. I gripped my lightsaber.

"Yes." He stated to me.

He began walking towards me it was the most intimidating thing ever. He strode with confidence, completely armored and masked he held his fake lightsaber up at an angel where it was most intimidated sight. I began to cower as he advanced more aggressively. He started slow but not slow enough as he lifted the fake lightsaber over his head. After about a minute of him attacking and me defending I was out of breath and wanting to die.

" _I wonder what he's like in action?"_ I wondered with excitement

Kylo Ren started to go easy but as we progressed so did he. His swing, jabs gained more refinery, maturity and speed. I was losing breath and my pace. I was losing this fake duel. My limbs began to ache as I tried to keep up with him. He eventually faked right and then swung around the left. I didn't even see it happen. He stopped swinging his fake lightsaber before the metal made contact with me.

"Reflexes." He repeated with smugness

I narrowed my eyes at him causing his lightsaber on his belt come off and ignite the blood red sword to erupt from it.

"Serena.." he called

I blinked my eyes losing concentration.

"I'm going to start training you on how to use the force." He said to me grabbing his lightsaber clipping it back on his belt.

I nodded at him as we put away our equipment. I felt defeated. I couldn't even put up a fight let alone hit him at all.

" _What did you think that you were going to beat him? Fat chance._ " I questioned myself as we made the walk towards the door. _"I mean he's Kylo Ren the leader of Knights of Ren and one the most supreme leaders of The First Order and I'm just Serena Skylstad of Crait._

He placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me from leaving. I looked up at his masked face.

"You did quite well today." Kylo Ren spoke slowly. The mask deformed his voice.

He raised his hand to my forehead and pressed all of his finger pads except his thumb that was on my cheek. His left hand held my shoulder steadily he extended his thumb and wiped a small portion of the sweat and that dripped down my forehead. He quickly dropped his hand. He continued to stare at me for a few seconds.

"I'm proud of you." He said walking out the room

" _What was tha_ t" I wondered staring at the door that he just left out of.

 **A/N:** I'm so so so sorry that it took so long to get this out. My computer had to be sent off it started messing up so I couldn't type anything I'm incredibly sorry.


End file.
